Double Trouble
by AnotherChance
Summary: Repost. Set in TESB. The Empire has found a new planet, Earth. In an abrupt take over, a teen with mysterious powers helps quell the rising riots. The Imps accept her help until they realise what she is. The Rebels rescue her and the story continues.....
1. Chapter 1

The teenager ran through the streets, her limbs only now beginning to tire after half a night's running. They were after her and her specifically. She had no idea why. They had found the adolescent's home planet just a few weeks ago, and since then she had been helping quell the ensuing riots. But up until this particular night she had kept away from the Imperials. There had been plenty of riots to stop, and she was able to handle most of them herself. This night, though, there had been a shortage of riots, so she had decided to help the Imperials on a particularly large one on Main St.

She was at a loss as to the reason that the Imperials had started to fire at her. All she had been doing was using her, as she blatantly called them, 'skills' to calm the crowd when the Stormtroopers started firing at her. She knew something was up and started running.

Suddenly, there was a change in her senses as she felt someone new join in the chase. She narrowed her grey-green eyes, ducking her head as she almost hit a low hanging branch while running down the footpath. She didn't feel malice from this lone figure that was silently trailing the Stormtroopers, but she didn't trust her feelings as much as she used to. They hadn't warned her of the Stormtroopers' treachery. A thin, whip like branch drew blood across her thin, pale cheek as she failed to dodge it. It didn't slow her down for a second.

She had been concentrating so hard on the people behind her that she didn't notice the people in front of her. They grabbed her arm and dragged her into the small building on the side of the street, hand over mouth, heedless of the sword she was attempting to thrust straight through them.

"Hey, shush already, we aren't going to hurt you." A male voice said from behind her. _The one that's keeping me quiet,_ she thought. "And while you're at it, don't wave that thing around, someone might get hurt, namely me."

"How do I know you won't hurt me?" She asked after he had removed his hand cautiously.

"Reach out with your _senses_. You'll recognize the lack of danger." A soft, gentle female voice said from beside her.

"I don't think I can trust my senses any more. They failed to notice the Stormtroopers' evil until they started shooting at me." The young warrior looked dismayed.

"The reason you couldn't feel the Stormtroopers' malice is because they didn't feel any until you used your powers. They resent anything that uses the Force." The male said with empathy. "Your senses aren't playing up. Another reason to trust us is because we're friends with the guy that's tailing the Stormies."

"I think it's safe to go outside now." The adolescent said.

"Yeah, it is." The female said from behind her. "Luke's just gotten rid of the squad of Stormtroopers. We have to move fast. One of our friends has a ship that we're gonna use to escape the planet in. You're coming with us. I don't think you're welcome here anymore."

"I'm not. So what are your names?"

"I'm Leia Organa, and this is Wedge Antilles. Our friend outside is Luke Skywalker and our friend with the ship is Han Solo. What's yours?"

"The people of Earth call me White Knight, and I'd prefer to go by that for the time being. No offense, but I don't know how far I can trust you." The girl looked at her rescuers warily. "My senses have been playing up since just after the Imperials came. About the same time you did."

Luke Skywalker walked into the _Millennium Falcon_ looking very satisfied. He'd taken out the squad of Stormtroopers easily, and he'd spent the rest of the night throwing off their chase so they'd have no hope of finding them.

He sauntered into the common room to see everyone sitting around the holotable talking to the Earth girl they'd saved.

"Why don't you trust us?" Leia was asking in a gentle voice.

"I've gone over this already and I'm not-" She broke off when she saw Luke enter the room.

"What's going on? She doesn't trust us?" Luke was looking confused.

"No, she doesn't." Han was looking more than a little bit annoyed. "Look kid, what's the harm in telling us your name. I know you said that if the Imperials found out then your family would be in trouble, but the Imps won't find out." He gave a double take at the White Knight. "Kid? Are you okay?"

Gasping, she nodded. "Yep. Just a little short of breath… I'm not telling you my name." She winced in pain and clutched her side. Her breath was coming in sharp bursts now.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Leia's concern deepened as the young warrior's eyes rolled up into her skull and she collapsed on the floor of the _Millennium Falcon_'s passenger area.

"Kid!" Wedge was at her side in an instant. Opening her cloak, he noticed a blood stain on her tunic top. Leia's gasp showed that she noticed too.

"Is that a blaster wound?" She asked, shocked.

Wedge nodded. "Let's get her to the med bay. She needs treatment, and fast. Where could she have gotten this? She was fine until now…"

Leia sat in the copilot's seat, contemplating the events of the day. First, they go looking for some great warrior from a newly discovered, and find she's nothing more than a teenager. Then, when they rescued her she didn't trust them, until finally she fainted from a blaster wound no one knew she had. She shook her head in dismay. She didn't know whether to call this mission a success or a failure. Wedge chose that time to enter the cockpit.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He gestured to the view panels, showing hyperspace. She just nodded. He glanced at her in concern. "Princess, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just a little tired. Long day, you know? How's the girl doing? That blaster wound looked serious."

Wedge let out a breath gustily. "Well… she's in a stable condition, but she's developed a fever. I have no idea how she managed to hide her injury from us for so long. It was pretty serious, but it missed her internal organs, so she should be ok, provided the fever breaks. And our medicines aren't doing much good."

Leia nodded. "She'll have some explaining to do when she awakes, but I suspect she hid it from us because she doesn't trust us." She sighed, standing stiffly. "I'm going to go lie down, try to get some shut eye."

"Have a good sleep Princess."

She gave him a glance. "Walk me to my bunk. I want to talk to you about something."

He gave an uncertain smile. "…Okay princess." He replied as they walked through the door. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Her brown eyes serious, she caught his eyes and held them. "We're friends aren't we?"

He was taken aback. "Uh… yeah, I thought so…"

"Then stop calling me Princess. Call me Leia."

He bit back the rebuttal 'But you are a Princess' and replied instead with a grin, "Sure thing Prin- Leia."

Reaching her bunk, she bid him goodnight. As he was about to head back to the cockpit, she called after him, "Wake me when we reach Hoth."

They'd barely landed when medical personnel filed out of the shadows surrounding the ship. The teenage girl that was their mission to Earth still hadn't woken up from fever induced slumber, and they were all getting worried. Wedge had woken Leia up when they reached Hoth and she was sitting in the passenger's seat, lost in thought.

"Are you okay, your highnessness?" Han Solo said looking back at the Princess weirdly.

His question snapped her out of her reverie. "Yeah, just thinking…" She trailed off. "I wonder why she decided to do what she does… She's still so young."

Han shrugged as he unbuckled his crash webbing. "Maybe something happened to make her want to fight evil. What happened to make you want to defy the Empire?"

She answered coldly. "I don't think I want to talk about that right now. Especially not with a smuggler."

His jaw dropped as Wedge gave him a snicker. "Well I'm sorry, princess, if my presence offended you. You didn't seem to mind I was a smuggler when I was rescuing you from that Death Star!"

Leia stood as tall as she could manage, right in his face. She looked as though she was going to slap him. Thinking better of it, she turned on her heel and stormed past the medics as they entered to collect the young teen.

Han stared after her, angry and muttering under his breath. Wedge took this moment to flee before Han started complaining to him. Walking down the ramp, he shook his head in dismay, wondering when they were going to start getting along.

Stuck in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when Wes Janson snuck up behind him. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" He turned around, realising his mistake. Giving the Flight Officer a little shove, he asked "What'd you do that for?"

"Just having some fun, Rogue two." His face was merry and youthful, as always.

"Yeah, fun at my expense." He glowered at his comrade as Hobbie Klivian walked up.

"What's with the stretcher? Did someone get hurt on the mission?" He asked, not realising that Janson had pulled a joke on Wedge without him being there, a crime in Hobbie's mind.

"Sort of. You know the kid we were sent to retrieve, the one who might be a Jedi?"

"Kid? I thought it was an adult." He was looking confused.

"So'd we until we rescued her from the Imperials. Anyway, she seemed fine up until she fainted just before we took off. Turns out she had a blaster wound the size of a TIE fighter, and we just couldn't see it under her cloak. I have no idea how she hid the pain."

"Wait a minute. She's a kid, and she's a Jedi. Okay, now I'm confused." Hobbie looked the part, completely disregarding everything Wedge had just said.

"Yes, I thought I'd made myself clear." He ignored Hobbie pulling faces at him and continued with his explanation. "Anyway, she's had a fever since she collapsed, and though we tended to the wound, a little bacta treatment can't hurt."

Suddenly, his comlink buzzed. "Wedge Antilles, report to briefing room 2 for debriefing." A male voice said and promptly hung up.

Wedge Antilles was sitting in the med centre watching the young lady sleep. He wished he could, but he was having difficulty for some reason. He looked around the room at all the medical equipment. The walls were bare and white. The med centre was a very boring place.

He returned his attention to the sleeping figure lying on the sleeping pallet. The med droids had done their thing, and now they were powered down, waiting for the next emergency.

Just as he got up to leave, the adolescent girl stirred. _About time,_ he thought. _She's been out for almost two days now._ He stood by her bed, so she'd have a familiar face to wake up to. "Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Like a truck ran me over. Repeatedly." She said through gritted teeth. Her hand moved to the bacta bandages that covered her wound. As she pressed down, she hissed in pain. "Not as bad as I thought…"

He moved to stop her. "Hey, stop that! You'll make it worse." His eyes narrowed. "How'd you manage to hide your injury from us anyway? Anyone else would have fainted when they were shot, not at least a half an hour later."

"I can use my… power I guess you'd call it, for a lot of different things. Pain suppression is one of them, but it takes a lot of energy. I fainted from the lack of energy, not the pain."

His eyebrows shot up. Before he could ask any more questions he was interrupted by an irritated sounding Mon Mothma.

"Ahem. What do you think you're doing, Captain Antilles? You were supposed to notify the doctor when she awoke."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mon Mothma. I just got caught up in talking." He moved aside and gave the girl a clear view of the speaker.

"Hello, child. My name is Mon Mothma. What's yours?" She asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The suspicious teen asked.

"We saved you from the Empire and treated your wound. That's how you know you can trust us." She gave a concerned glance at Wedge that seemed to say 'why doesn't she trust us'. He shrugged.

"Is that the only way I know? What if that was an elaborate trap. I've been fooled before." She was still wary.

"Child, have you seen our hangar bay? Our supplies? We are not some Imperial network of spies. We barely have enough food to support our group."

She gave Mon Mothma a thoughtful look. "I'll think about telling you my name. In the meantime I think I need to lie down… I doubt it's the room that's spinning." She fell rather than lay down on the sleeping pallet.

Mon Mothma's gaze softened. "Rest easy now, you're safe here." Silently she signaled to Wedge and they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Her eyes snapped open with a start. She had been unconscious for at least 14 hours. She had been awoken by a noise, the type made when someone was trying to be quiet. She rolled off her bed into a crouching fighting guard; her body turned in a manner to make it the smallest possible in the event of projectiles being launched.

"Relax, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you." Han Solo's carefree voice said from the chair next to the bed. "I just came to see how you're doing."

"Fine, thankyou." She replied stiffly.

"That's a large wound you had there. How'd you hide it?" He asked.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Don't you people talk to each other? I've already explained it to Wedge Antilles."

"So-rry…" He muttered with a sing song quality.

"For crying out loud. Captain Han Solo, leave the vicinity at once. How many people do I have to usher out of this room?" Mon Mothma said from the doorway. "I thought I left a no interruptions order on the door."

"Yeah, you did. So?" Han Solo obviously wasn't one to follow orders, the teen observed.

"Get out or I'll court martial you." She threatened.

"Like you could, I'm not a part of this foolish Rebellion, I just ferry the goods." He grinned as he got up to leave. "Sorry I woke you, kid. Get better soon, I'll teach you how to play Sabacc."

"Great, another person to steal the residents' pay checks." Mon Mothma muttered. "I've been wanting to talk to you. Are you feeling any better?"

At the sign of someone sounding so interested in her she immediately became defensive and wary. "Yes, I can stand, even fight if necessary."

Mon Mothma ignored the implicit threat and continued. "That's impressive. That was a very bad blaster wound. Even with the bacta, for you to be able to stand so soon…"

The teen cut in. "I have limited regenerative abilities. It will still take a few days, but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. So, why don't you trust us?"

The teenager was taken aback by the abrupt change in subject. _This one is a politician. I'll have to be on my guard._ "I trusted the Imperials and look where that got me. An unknown planet away from home." Her voice had taken a bitter tone.

"If I trust you, will you trust me?" She asked haphazardly.

"How can you show what you have not seen?" She returned the question with another.

"Is that a yes?"

"As close as you'll get to one at the time being."

"This planet's name is Hoth. Is that enough proof that we're trust worthy?" Mon Mothma, the cunning politician asked.

The teen thought it over for a while. 'On one hand, if they were the Imperials, then telling me wouldn't matter. On the other, if they aren't then this is a very large chance she's taking.' "For now... My name's Lisa. Lisa Edwards."

"Well Lisa, it's good to be able to call you something other than, 'that kid' and 'the Jedi girl'. I'm glad to see that you trust us." Mon Mothma smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I am no Jedi." The teen half-smiled back.

"What? But the reports of you using telekinesis and-" She was interrupted by Lisa.

"And telepathy are correct. I can. But don't the Jedi follow a religion or something? Isn't that what makes them Jedi?"

"Wait, how do you know what a Jedi is? You've only been linked with the galaxy for a few weeks."

"Even a vigilante enjoys a good holomovie every now and then. They may have been painted as evil, but the movies all showed a definite religion that they followed." Lisa glanced up, meeting the eyes of the leader of the Rebellion. "Why did you want me here?"

"We wanted to elicit your help in our fight against the Empire."

Lisa nodded slowly. "And what would I be doing in this fight against the Empire?"

"Whatever you believe you could do the most damage to the Empire in. Starfighter Command, the Commandos, Naval Officer, you name it." Mon Mothma watched her closely. She seemed to have taken an abrupt trust in the Chandrillan politician.

"Even a quartermaster?" The unusual teenager raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, if that is what you want, then of course. You can be whatever you want to be." Mon Mothma looked a little disappointed that the young warrior didn't want to take on a more military role.

"Relax, I was just kidding. I'm not going to waste my talent on quartermaster duty. My administration skills aren't _that_ good." She laughed. "The last time I organised a party, we ended up sitting out in the rain for an hour until my mother came home because I forgot my keys."

"We're glad to have you on board. I-" She broke off as she realized what the teen had said. "And I'm very glad that you'll be sticking to something you're good at, not administration." She glanced at her chronometer, then took another look in shock. "Is that the time? I have to be at a meeting in ten minutes. If you wouldn't mind tagging along, and if you're up to it, I'll introduce you to the other members of the council of war."

"Sure thing, I have nothing better to do."

"What do you mean, you don't trust us!?" Borsk Fey'lya burst out in rage. "After all we've done for you, rescuing you from that planet, treating you for your illness-"

He was interrupted by her calm yet firm voice. "And I appreciate it. But we have a saying back home. 'A few bad apples spoil the bunch.' I can't judge all of the Rebels by the exemplary behaviour of a few."

"Really. Well then who _do _you trust? The Jedi? Or maybe the princess? Don't tell me you trust Solo. Just don't." His fur bristled.

She let out a long sigh and looked around the room. Not at it's occupants, but instead at the furnishings, the decor. The walls were an off white sort of colour, littered with paintings every now and then.

"Excuse me, but could we get back to the purpose of this meeting? We need to discuss your future." General Rieekan held up a hand to forestall the next verbal attack from the angry Bothan.

"The moment your troops prove themselves in battle, prove that they aren't deserters and traitors, is the moment I trust the Rebellion. I'll join then." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"Well will you at least tell us your name?" The Bothan asked in exasperation.

She thought about it for a moment before replying. "I don't like repeating myself, ask Mon Mothma." She said as she walked out of the room. So far the Rebels hadn't shown any evil tendencies, but she would wait like she promised before letting her guard down.

Lisa Edwards sat at a table in the cafeteria with a broad smile on her face. No matter what little emotion she had shown in the meeting, she had enjoyed deflating that furry gas bag a little. _Teach him to make demands of me…_. She looked around the cafeteria, trying to get a general sense for its occupants. At the table next to her there were three Ishitibs talking and making a loud ruckus. She didn't get a sense of deception, but she'd never encountered their species, or the Rodians on the other side of her.

The Rodians were talking quietly to themselves. Sometimes they'd point at her and burst out in a fit of laughter. She merely raised an eyebrow and moved on. They couldn't be blamed if they weren't used to seeing a human teen in a top-secret base.

There was one particular alien that caught her interest. The Gotal. He'd been staring at her for the last five minutes. _Well, time to see why._ She thought as she gathered her food and walked over to him. "May I sit here?" She asked politely.

"I'd rather you didn't." The Gotal wasn't one for pleasantries.

His response caught her off guard. Ever the diplomat, she said politely, "May I ask why not?"

"It's nothing against you; you just give me headaches, Jedi." He raised an eyebrow, and she knew why she'd been interesting to him.

"Jedi? I'm no Jedi." She paused. "What do you mean 'I give you headaches'."

"When Jedi are near I get headaches. You must be a Jedi." He was very persistent.

"Do have psychic powers or something?" She asked.

"You could say that. Could you please leave, this is giving me a headache." He asked her again.

She sighed. She needed to learn a lot about aliens. She picked up her food once more and moved back to her old table. Only to find that it was occupied by a Rebel with a round face and a huge smile. He was wearing an orange flight suit. 'He's a pilot.' Lisa thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong table." She lied through her teeth. She wasn't about to blow it out of proportion, like some of her friends might.

"Oh, not at all," The pilot said. "I saw you leave, knew the Gotal would tell you to leave, and moved to intercept you. I've been wanting to talk with the infamous Jedi of Earth."

"I'm not a Jedi. Jedi-ism is a religion, not a state of being." She grinned at his confused expression.

"Alright then, you're not a Jedi. You're just some kid that acts like one." He didn't look as though he believed her. His face changed to a hopeful one. "So, do you want to do lunch sometime? As in a date?"

"Um... aren't you a little old to be dating a teenager. I mean, I'm only-" She was cut off by someone yelling from across the cafeteria. They both looked over to see Tycho Celchu, looking rather amused, and Wedge Antilles, his face ashen, standing by the door.

Wedge yelled again. "What are you doing? Having lunch with Wes Janson? Are you insane?"

"Would you quiet down? It's not like it's a date or anything." Wes looked rather embarrassed.

"Although...I'll wait until you get here." Lisa said at a glare from Janson.

"What do you think you're doing? This guy asks out every girl that arrives on base. You're lucky that he hasn't asked you out yet." Wedge's face had regained colour.

"Actually he has." She said quickly, so as to not incur the wrath of Janson. "And I was in the middle of rejecting him when you two turned up. I didn't even know his name. And I don't know yours." She added, gesturing to Tycho.

"I'm Tycho Celchu. I defected from the Imperials." He said.

"Defected?" She was immediately suspicious. _Once a defector, always a defector._

"Yes, the Empire blew up my home planet," He said, noticing her suspicions.

"Blew it up? Is that even possible?" She asked in shock.

"I'm afraid so. They tried to blame it on the Rebels, but I knew they had no reason to. Alderaan was a Rebel sympathizer."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She breathed, amazed and disturbed at the idea that someone could blow up a planet.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, it seems that the mood in here has gotten quite dark. Do you want to see what we pilots do to hone our skills?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Her face brightened immediately. "Sure!"

"Yeeha!" Lisa's voice sounded through the simulator chamber and the other pilot's comlinks. She was partaking in a sim that the others had called the Redemption run. It consisted of protecting a capital ship named _Korolev_. The enemy had ten starfighters, and the Rebels four. She loved it when the odds were against her.

They'd already done the simulation three times now, and she'd gotten the hang of the controls. Now she was trying new things, like spinning the X-Wing around really quickly by applying the stabilizers, or hand brakes as she had taken to calling them. Now, as she set her first TIE fighter in her sights, she squeezed the trigger and let out a whoop! of victory when it exploded.

Her commlink crackled. "Good job Lisa! Well done, first vape!"

She smiled but didn't reply as she set her second TIE fighter in her sights. As she was getting ready to fire her cockpit shook and went black. The simulator opened to reveal Wedge, Janson, Tycho and Borsk Fey'lya standing there. From the looks on the pilots' faces, the Bothan wasn't in a good mood.

Climbing out, she asked, "What happened? Did I get vaped?"

"I don't appreciate the way you spoke to me in the Council chambers today." Fey'lya said stiffly.

"Really, that's great." She brushed him off as she headed for the door. Turning to the pilots, she excused herself. "Sorry guys, I gotta lie down. My injury is playing up."

When she reached the door she clung on to it for balance as the room began to spin.

The pilots moved to help her, but at that moment Princess Leia Organa walked in, saw the teen clutching the door frame and was at her side in an instant, supporting her as she grabbed her side and hissed in pain. "You should be in the infirmary, resting."

Lisa gave a pained grin, "I just overdid it a bit is all…" She trailed off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving Leia to struggle to support her entire weight, until Wedge moved in to help on Lisa's other side.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Leia said with a grunt. She gave a glare to the Bothan. "You were out of line in that meeting. Don't think I'm going to let this go. You have no right to speak to a fellow Rebel that way."

Slinging one arm over each of their shoulders, she and Wedge turned and carried the girl to the infirmary.

Luke Skywalker sat upright in his saddle. He'd gotten that feeling, the one that meant that danger's around. His tauntaun bucked and tried to run, but his firm grasp on the reins prevented that. "What's the matter, girl? Do you smell something?" He looked to his right just in time to see the furry paw of a wampa ice creature come at his head, and another at his mount. The tauntaun was killed instantly, but the wampa spared Luke. The barbaric creature liked its food warm. 

"Any news?" Leia looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. "Han!"

"What do you mean 'any news'? Where's Luke?" He asked her.

"Luke's gone missing. We don't know where he is. His report is an hour late."

"What?!" He asked.

"We have no idea where he is, and they're going to close the hangar doors." Her voice hitched.

Han looked around the hangar bay, trying to find a way to help Luke. The snowspeeders wouldn't fly in this weather, and the _Falcon_ was out of the question; its parts were strewn across the floor.

His eyes settled on the corral of tauntauns. He resented the smell of the beasts, and it pained to ride them for too long. But they were his only chance at helping his friend. He looked back at Leia and said, "Don't worry, I'm going after him."

"Han, it's too dangerous. There's a snowstorm right over the area that Luke last reported from. You'll never survive. Luke wouldn't want you to risk your life like this for him. And the chances are that you'll never find him." Leia pleaded with the spice smuggler.

He simply said, "I'm a Corellian, what use do I have for odds?" And ran over to the corral, untethering the tauntaun that he'd used on his search grid. It was already saddled. As he jumped on and rode towards the hangar doors, he looked over to Leia. Hugged herself to ward against the cold, but nothing could ward against the chill that had settled in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Princess, we'll have to close the blast doors. It's too dangerous. There's a snow storm headed our way." An Alliance technician informed her regretfully.

She nodded numbly. Han had stopped reporting in two hours ago, and she was the worse the wear for it. And Luke, well he hadn't reported in for six hours, and that was unnerving her even more. She couldn't stand to think of what might have happened to them.

At the sound of the doors closing, Chewbacca let out a loud moan and banged his head on the _Falcon_'s fuselage. Leia let a small tear drop. She might have just let two good friends die a horrible death in the cold of this frozen wasteland. She almost started sobbing, but she knew that would have to wait until she reached the privacy of her quarters.

C-3PO walked towards her, his metallic feet reminding her of the sound of the door closing in every step. "Mistress Leia, Artoo Deetoo states that the chances of them surviving are seven hundred and twenty five to one. But Artoo Deetoo _has_ been known to make mistakes."

She didn't reply, but instead started walking away. She needed to reach the privacy of her quarters before the dam broke and the tears started to pour.

"You will go to the Dagobah system with Luke Skywalker. There you will meet Yoda, the Jedi Master that trained me." A ghostly figure told the teenager.

"Wait! Who are you? Where are we?" Lisa cried out.

The apparition didn't respond to the questions. He disappeared into thin air, leaving her on a wasteland, with a figure lying in the snow about forty meters from her. She tried to run towards him, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything to save Luke. Suddenly, a tauntaun appeared, the rider hopping off and grabbing Luke. Before she could see anymore, she was pulled back into her own body.

She gasped and sat up, unsettled by the sight of the young warrior unconscious in the snow. The MD droids tried to push her down, but she wouldn't let them. She shooed them away, removed all the monitoring attachments and strode out the door, much to the droids' distress.

When she reached Leia's quarters she hesitated. What if Leia wasn't there? She didn't know her way around the base well enough to get anywhere else.

"What are you doing up?" The Princess' voice came from behind her. Startled, she turned around to the tear filled eyes of the young politician.

"Um, I was looking for you. What happened to Luke, and who's out looking for Luke? Because whoever it is, they found him." She shifted from foot to foot, realising that a skill of Leia's was making people nervous.

"How do you know?" The Princess wiped away the tears.

"I, um this is kind of hard to explain, I saw them." She blurted it out. "I saw them in a vision. This old man - blue eyes, grey hair with a goatee, rather tall, wearing a brown cloak, maybe you know him- told me that I was to travel to the Dagobah system. That I was to train in the arts of the Jedi, under some other old man named Yoda. I'm not sure if he knows that I'm not going to be a Jedi, no matter what others want me to be. I _won't_ conform to the rules of an old religion."

"You were talking of General Kenobi." Leia said in awe. "You saw General Kenobi in a vision? I thought that only Jedi could see visions."

"I'm guessing that you're wrong then. Did you say General? He was a military officer?" Her asked, surprised.

"Yes, in the Clone Wars. Please, come in, you should sit down." Leia gestured to the open door.

"Thankyou. Did you say _Clone Wars_? You mean that your people have mastered cloning? As well as solving all the moral problems with using stem cells?" She looked shocked that such a fine group of people, mostly, would even think of cloning people.

"What do you mean stem cells?" Leia asked as she leads the teen to a plush couch in the center of her quarters. "We just duplicate the cells of a person, we don't use the embryos and what not."

"But the scientists of Earth said that wasn't possible. We'd managed to clone a sheep successfully a few years before you guys turned up, and then the moral issues arose, stopping the cloning industry in its tracks."

Leia chuckled. "Well, no offense intended, but the scientists of Earth aren't as advanced as we are. Anyway, the Clone Wars were a disaster that even the Empire isn't in a hurry to repeat. What are you doing?" She added when the teen started to walk around the room.

"I saw this replicated sculpture in the Council Room. It's fascinating. The people in the artwork seem to be turning to face something." The teen looked on in awe.

"They're actually turning to run from it." Leia said as she joined the young warrior.

"No, I think that they're facing it. But anyway, we might both be right. Everything is true, from a certain point of view."

A banging on the door cut off any reply.

"Lisa Edwards, you must return to the infirmary. You must remain under observation until you are deemed fit and released." The voice of the doctor floated through the durasteel door.

Lisa groaned. When would these people learn that she could detect and treat problems more effectively than their medicine?

"You ran away from the infirmary?" Leia raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm fine! Really, I swear. No more fainting. Scouts honour." Lisa raised two fingers to her temple with a grin.

Leia sighed. "Alright, I'll smooth things out for you, if you promise to do one thing."

"What?" The teen looked suspicious.

"Train to become a Jedi."

"Why is the Rebellion so bent on me becoming a Jedi?" Lisa asked. The banging on the door was becoming more insistent.

"Because the Jedi are incredibly skilled warriors and they are incredibly wise." Leia explained patiently, ignoring the banging on the door. "They were once guardians of the Republic, until the evil Emperor, then Chancellor, Palpatine hunted them down and killed them for a treason they didn't commit."

"Well that doesn't explain why you want me to be a Jedi." Lisa frowned at the level of noise the doctor was creating.

A blaster being fired repeatedly into the doorframe in an attempt to force it open cut off any reply. Leia leapt behind the couch, and Lisa joined her, doing something that Leia had never seen her do before. She created metal out of thin air and shaped it into a sword. Leia gasped in shock.

Glancing at Leia, she half grinned. "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve." The blue uniformed figures of Alliance security burst into the room, ordering her to drop her weapon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leia asked sternly, making the security sergeant flinch.

"There was no answer at your door; although people had seen you enter with this youth. We were afraid that you had been hurt. Councilor Fey'lya said that she was a traitor." He couldn't meet her gaze.

"He said what?!" Leia was very close to yelling. "She is not a traitor. We were just talking. And we didn't answer because of the rudeness with which we were summoned."

"I-… uh… You see…" The security guard stuttered, while the doctor pushed him aside and strode towards Lisa. Taking her arm, he tried to lead her out the door. "You need to come with us. You need to rest in the infirmary, you're still badly injured."

Lisa shook him off of her. "No… I really don't. I'll be right, thanks." Under her breath she whispered to Leia, "Pushy much?"

Leia suppressed a smile as the doctor scowled. "It would do you well to respect your betters. I have years of experience and that experience says that you need to rest and recuperate."

"And I've had years of experience looking after myself. Really, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

The doctor signaled to the guards. "Really I must insist. It's for your own good."

Lisa shook her head. "Don't even think about it. I can still take all three of you, injury or no injury."

Leia intervened before it got serious. "How about a compromise? She'll go rest in her quarters, and you'll leave her alone." She didn't give them a chance to argue as she shooed them out the door.

Lisa muttered, "I have quarters?"

Leia nodded. Remembering who had caused this mess, she began to get angry. "I'll show you to them on the way to speak with Mon Mothma. I have a few things I'd like to discuss…"

"Captain Solo, come in. Commander Skywalker, do you read me?" Wes Janson had been looking for the two pilots for half the morning. He was beginning to lose hope that they'd survived the night in the cold, severe snowstorm.

"'Bout time you got here." Han Solo replied finally over the comlink.

"Echo base, I've found them. Repeat, I've found them." A grin slowly spread over the exceptional pilot's face. The day hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be.

"Don't you people see?" Lisa was arguing her case before a tribunal of high military officers. Admiral Ackbar looked sympathetic, General Salm looked neutral, and General Rieekan, well, he looked like he wanted to eject the teen from a capital ship air lock. "If I had the intention of killing any of you, I would have done it long ago. Some of you, the Princess for example, have seen me use my power. I can also block your blaster bolts pretty easily. It wouldn't be very intelligent to give my enemies time to figure out that I've infiltrated their outpost. I'm not that stupid. And anyway, what has you so spooked about me that makes you think that I'm the enemy?"

"You are an unknown quantity, we can't take any chances." Admiral Ackbar's gravely voice sounded almost sympathetic.

"So what? You pick me up from my home planet, bring me here to help you fight the Empire, and then just dump me the minute one guy who needs a serious attitude adjustment accuses me of being a traitor?" The walls of the room were grey, and devoid of life. They provided no sanctuary from the cold hard glare General Rieekan gave her after that last statement.

That caught them off guard, but it was true. They had used her, and now they were talking about disregarding her like trash. General Salm silently cut General Rieekan off before he could issue a sharp rebuke.

She visibly calmed herself. "How can I prove myself?"

"You think we'll give you weapons and send you to an Imperial outpost?" Rieekan exploded. "If you're a spy then that'd do a fat lot of good."

"Calm down everyone." Ackbar interjected before Lisa could reply. "Young one, we've heard enough. I'll have a guard escort you back to your room, and then we'll discuss your future with the Alliance."

"Whatever." She trudged towards the door, head down, and shrugged the guards off as they tried to take hold of her arms.

Leia watched on, torn between glaring at Borsk Fey'lya and the Tribunal. The entire council was there, watching the proceedings. As Lisa walked out, Leia felt her heart break for the youth who had lost so much in the past few days and now had no where to turn.

Lisa awoke to the walls shaking. She'd been in only two places where the walls shook. On amusement park rides and targets of complete annihilation. She rolled off of the sleeping pallet into a fighting crouch on the floor, materializing a dagger in her hand.

She ran to the door of her ice prison and quickly forced the doors open. As she had expected, the guards were no longer at their posts, having gone to help the moment the explosions started. No one took any notice as she ran down the corridors into the command center of the ice base. As she burst in through the door, Leia entered from the other entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Leia shook off the question. "Forget it. What can you do to help?"

Not waiting for an answer, Leia leaned over one of the many consoles in the room, checking battle data. _Just like a true military commander_. Lisa thought. "What do you want me to do? I've had a bit of practice in your X-Wings, I think you know that I can fight on the ground too. It probably wouldn't take too much for me to figure out how to pilot a larger ship."

"There's one X-Wing spare, the pilot fell sick two weeks ago and isn't flight ready yet. I've seen your scores, you improved dramatically from your first to fifth tries, almost up to Rogue levels. You can fly cover." Leia didn't seem to care that offering a ship to a conceived traitor was treason in and of itself. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "And if it so happens that you take that ship to Dagobah instead of back to the Alliance for a court martial, then who's to stop you?"

"I stole the ship, you didn't tell me to take it, alright?" Lisa frowned.

"No, otherwise you could be the most powerful deity in the world, but it wouldn't matter, they won't let you into the Alliance again. I'll be alright. Anyway, they really can't do much about it."

"But they can-" Lisa was cut off.

"Go to your ship, pilot. Do what you can to help save the Alliance."

A determined look set upon Lisa's face. "Alright."

"Red Thirteen, reporting for duty." Lisa said into her comm, holding back the laughter.

"Thirteen? But- Who-?" Wedge didn't finish his sentence.

"It's me, the conceived traitor, here to save your butts." Lisa said.

"Lisa! Well, it's good to have you onboard. Stick close to me and hopefully you'll make it through to the other side. I'm sure that the leaders of the Rebellion will want to talk with you." Wedge said.

"Captain, two things. One, don't use my name!" Lisa just about bit his head off. "And two, your leaders mightn't make it out either, so lets just concentrate on what's happening now, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, um... Red Group, separate into your pre-assigned pairs. Prepare to protect the freighters."

A chorus of affirmatives came through the comm. _Alright, just like you practiced._ Lisa thought to herself.

A new voice came over the comm. "Attention, all Rebels. If you surrender the two we seek, you will be allowed to go free." The voice wheezed.

"Who's that?" Lisa asked Wedge.

"Darth Vader, he's a dark Jedi." He sounded fearful.

"Really. So he'd be the one that wanted me dead. I think I'll have to have a few words with him." Lisa grinned mischievously. "Here's your chance to get the freighters to safety."

"All groups, this is Admiral Ackbar. Do not respond. Repeat, do not respond."

"I'm not a part of this group if I don't want to be." Lisa muttered as she broke formation. She toggled the comm-switch. "Hey, Vader! Would I happen to be one of the ones that you want?"

His wheezing voice came over the comm. "Yes. You are the White Knight, from Earth. I can sense it."

"Oh yeah, you can?" She snickered. "I'm somewhat flattered that you want me, but really, why? I'm nothing special, heck, I didn't even pass tenth grade calculus."

"I will not tolerate insolence from my subordinates." He said.

"Lisa, stop responding now! That's an order!" Wedge barked.

She was close enough to see a black figure on the bridge. Giving a jaunty wave, she sent the ship into a tight spin to avoid the turbolaser fire. Noticing it was trying to box her into an area rather than hit her, she was surprised when her ship shook. She sneered. "That the best you got? You think that'll hold me?" She waved a hand, and once again, her ship was free. "I didn't pass calculus, but I aced physics. A tractor beam is a wave, and waves can be destroyed by sending its inverse towards it at the same speed!"

Without even bothering to switch off the comm, Vader yelled, "Re-establish the lock!"

She laughed. These guys were terrible. She put her attention into piloting. A few more tractor beams snagged her, but she repeated the trick. Lisa could feel her opponents planning against her, so she prepared herself for something big.

Meanwhile, the convoy had basically all disappeared, leaving only one ship on the far reaches of her radar. It was Skywalker's ship. He was waiting for her. She set her thoughts aside as her ship shook with a lock again. But this time it was so quickly followed by almost fifty more that she couldn't easily shake them. She wriggled the yoke and depressed the throttle.

"Where's your confidence now?" Darth Vader wheezed.

"Oh, boy, this is going to hurt." She gasped to herself. To Vader she added, "It's right here, wheeze bag."

Lisa threw all her might into breaking the tractor lock. She was reeling, gasping for air now, the effort taking its toll on her. But it worked.

"Lisa, Lisa, are you alright?" Luke's concerned voice came over the intercomm.

"Huh? Yeah, I just need to rest. Can you transmit to me the coordinates for Dagobah? I'm not sure how to use the navi-computer." She responded.

"Sure, I'm transmitting them now." He said.

"Got 'em. You ready to go? The Imps seem pretty pissed." Lisa asked.

"Yeah." Luke pulled the lever, entering hyperspace.

Lisa spared a glance towards her stern. The ship was attempting to follow, but had no hope of catching as she pulled the hyperspace lever. She sighed. _How ever did I get into this business?_

Her X-Wing reverting to real space automatically, Lisa didn't wake until Luke called her over the comm. "Hey, Lisa, are you any better now?"

Rolling her bleary eyes, she thought, _He's kind of sweet, in a rookie sort of way. His concern is touching._ She didn't, however, say this aloud. Instead, she toggled her comm and replied, "Yeah, still a little tired, but I'll live."

Sounding relieved, he swooped past her X-Wing, toggling his S-foils in a sign of respect. Then he triggered the comm again, and warned, "Artoo's reading some interference in the atmosphere, probably a big storm, watch out."

"Thanks Luke, over and out." Concentrating on the storm, she looked to see if she could move it. Seeing that it was firmly in place, despite the appearance of the dark grey clouds rolling, she shrugged. She'd only been able to move a storm once, and she didn't expect to do it again. Placing both hands firmly on the piloting yoke, she prepared herself for a fight for control, as her ship started shaking about.

Trying to compensate for the ripples in the air currents that were jostling her ship about, Lisa's knuckles were turning white. Concentrating hard, beads of sweat forming on her face, she focused on getting her ship to the ground in one piece. Hitting a particularly rough air current, her ship started to roll. Trying to fight the unwanted movement, she found her ship wouldn't comply. Checking her engine power, she saw that her upper port S- foil was damaged, too damaged to provide propulsion.

Remembering something she had learned in her self-defense courses, she let the ship's momentum do the talking. Taking the barely serviceable X-Wing into a roll, she focused all her mind on not hitting anything. Barely keeping control, she managed to make it to the ground for an all but soft landing. Pressing the button that raises the cockpit roof, the young teen stood up, much to the relief of her under-used legs.

Taking a step onto the nose of the starfighter, she noticed Luke doing the same thing, about a hundred meters away. Giving him a wave, she saw him return the gesture and turn around to scold a rebellious Artoo, who was trying to get out of his socket and onto the main part of the X-Wing. Turning, she saw her R5Y2 unit doing the same thing. Rolling her eyes, she muttered under her breath, "Monkey see, monkey do." Looking at the defiant droid, she decided that it was best to keep the droid with the X-Wing. "You're staying here."

The droid beeped incessantly. "I don't know what you're saying, but I know you understand basic. You're staying here." Sounding as disappointed as a droid that speaks in beeps could, he settled back into his socket. "Thanks."

Turning around Lisa took a step towards the front of the ship too quickly, and lost her balance on the wet metal. Falling into the swamp water head first, the first thing she said as her head broke the surface was, "That is soooo cold!"

Luke drew his blaster in a whirl of movements, pointing it at something behind her. Eyes wide, she spun around, just in time to see a gaping maw filled with teeth clamp down on her legs. Trying not to scream in pain, and only partly succeeding, she summoned a powerful attack of telekinesis, and blasted the creature.

Teeth gritted against the pain, she used her arms to swim as fast as she could towards the shore. Muscles straining, legs on fire, she only just managed to make it the twenty meters or so to shore. Using her arms to pull her onto the muddy bank, she fell to the ground several times before finally giving up.

Luke, who had watched the whole ordeal with helpless frustration, was hurrying as fast as he could towards her, nearly tripping over a protruding root in the process. "Lisa! Lisa! Are you okay?"

Rolling her eyes for the second time that day, she muttered to herself, "What a stupid question. I was just almost eaten." Trying to raise her voice so he could hear her, she managed a loud conversation voice. "I will be, I just need a med kit. Preferably soon." She added, wincing.

"Artoo! Artoo, you can come down now! Bring a med kit!" Luke shouted to the little droid who was already maneuvering his way out of the X-Wing socket.

Closing her eyes, Lisa set about assessing the damage.

Turning to Lisa after receiving the med kit from a slow moving Artoo, Luke noticed her eyes were closed. Catching his breath, he moved to her side in a flash. Checking for a pulse, finding a strong one, he let out a sigh of relief. She was only resting. 

Luke watched her tossing and turning on a sleeping roll in the tiny cottage of a little green, well, _thing_ was the best way to really describe it. He'd never encountered anything like him in all his travels of the galaxy.

Grimacing into the little clay bowl full of what he _hoped_ was edible stew, he continued to ponder. The green creature had promised to take him to Yoda, but it was still refusing to do it at that very moment. Getting impatient, every time he asked the creature about Yoda he got the same reply: "Patience, patience. For a Jedi Master it is time to eat as well, hmm? Besides, hungry your friend will be when awakes she does." Not wanting to deprive Lisa of the care she needed, he had to live with that response.

Seeing her struggling in her sleep he wished he could help her in some other way. Though she had initially gone to sleep voluntarily, it seemed that the fever she had developed didn't want to let her go. The wounds on her left leg were inflamed, and looked to be getting infected, despite the antibacterial cream from the medkit.

Sighing, he rose. He hadn't touched his stew yet, and fully didn't intend to. Turning his back, he was startled to hear a slight whimper from the sleeping form of his companion. Spinning around to face her, a realization struck him. She was _dreaming_. Either a memory or something of her imagination, this dream was obviously particularly painful for her.

Turning once more, about to look for the little green man and demand that he take him to Yoda now, he saw the object of his searches standing behind him, leaning heavily on his little wooden cane, his big green ears swiveled forward in interest. "In pain she is, hmm? Take you to Master Yoda I will. Tomorrow. Help her, he will."

Luke was outraged. "Tomorrow? Why the hell not now? She could get worse in the meantime, and without having proper medical supplies, I don't know how badly hurt she is. Take me to him now!"

"Impatient you are. Teach you I cannot. I- she awakes."

The green creature hobbled forward, and Luke forgot everything he had just said.

Moaning, eyelids fluttering, it took a few more moments for Lisa to become fully conscious. When she saw Luke's concerned expression, she gave a brief, painfilled smile, and then her eyes were drawn to the company they had. It was the first time she had ever seen a man so small, and… green. And with pointy ears. Nevertheless, realization struck her and she let out a small gasp. "Yoda?"

Luke did a double take. Was it possible that the object of his search had been right there in front of him all along? No, he decided. Lisa must still be delirious.

"Perceptive you are, hmm… Yes, a good Jedi you will make." Gesturing to the dumbfounded Luke Skywalker, he continues. "Impatient he is. Teach him I will not."

"I-I… Master Yoda?" Luke stuttered. The little green man stared, unwavering at him. "I can handle the training, I can! I won't be impatient. I swear it!"

"Teach you I will not." The wizened Jedi Master repeated. "Too impatient, you are."

"So was I, if you'll remember." A voice wafted out of thin air. The same voice from her vision, Lisa realized and frowned.

"Ben! Ben, tell him! Tell him I can be trained." Luke pleaded frantically.

Yoda looked thoughtful. Finally, he sighed. "Learn control you must. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

A little confused at the change of topics, Luke returned, "I am not afraid."

Yoda's eyes narrowed and the air around them seemed a little colder. "You will be."

Lisa sat at the base of colossal tree, meditating. Opening her eyes a fraction she almost laughed, seeing Luke doing laps of the swamp obstacle course that Yoda had set. Run, run, run, jump, climb, somersault, run. Because of her injuries Yoda had given her a pass, which she was both happy and a little peeved about. She was glad she didn't have to run that course, but she had wanted to do some proper exercise, which the little green man wouldn't allow.

Sighing, she was about to close her eyes and continue her meditating when she heard Yoda's grating voice. "Lisa, here you must come. A task I have for you."

Using the tree for support, she grabbed her makeshift crutches, and leant on them as she carefully picked her way across the marshy terrain toward the wise, old Jedi. Slightly short of breath when she got there, she scowled. She didn't want to admit it, but she was badly injured this time. "What's up?"

He looked her in the eye. "My task for you… to rest it is. Lie down you must."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Really. Never better, besides, sitting under a tree isn't really high on my list of things that take a lot of energy." She argued. Her mistake.

Lifting her up using the Force, he watched as she struggled to plant her feet firmly on the ground. "Carry you, I can. Or walk you can. The decision is yours, mmm?"

Sighing, she nodded. "Fine. I'll go." As he put her down, she gave a quick wave to Luke. "Enjoy the obstacle course." Struggling inside, she found she was quite worn out by the time she reached her sleeping mat. Collapsing onto it she muttered under her breath, "Maybe the old man was right…" She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Dripping with sweat, Luke wondered when his physical training would end. Hefting the small man that hung onto his shoulders, he stumbled as his foot caught on a branch, almost sending Yoda flying. Gasping the word sorry, he regained his footing and staggered on. When he reached the end of the current lap, the little green man tapped on the top of his head, saying "Time for lunch, it is. Stop for now, we will."

Luke set him down with relief, and followed him as he ambled indoors. As Yoda went to serve up the stew that always seemed to be heating on the fire, Luke went to check on Lisa.

He found her curled into a ball, face a mask of pain, sweat beading at her temples. Getting concerned, he called for Yoda before realizing that he was right behind him. Before he could voice his concerns, Yoda spoke. "Remember, we must, that a very serious injury she had. That she was able to meditate at all, surprised I was. Rest she needs. Heal her wounds, time will."

As they watched, her face contorted in agony, and she cried out "Kaleb!" and her hand shot up, reaching for something that wasn't there. Yoda sighed and tottered over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and instantly calming her.

"A long journey, she has. But recover she _will._ Strength she has, much strength."

Nightmares plagued her fitful slumber. Shadows surrounded her, closing in on her, drowning her. Where was Kaleb? Why wasn't he helping her? Irrational thoughts echoed through her mind as the shadows swarmed her. The shadows covered her legs; they made their way up her stomach, chest and arms. They crept up her neck as she struggled to get free. Wrapping themselves around her head, she found that the only part of her body that remained uncovered was her mouth. Opening it to scream, they seeped into her body…

Lisa sat up like a bolt, her mouth still open from her scream. It was dark out, and the candles had been put out throughout the little hut. Gasping, she hugged her legs as tears streamed down her face. _It was just a dream… nothing to get worked up about…_

Luke came rushing in and knelt by her side, followed by Yoda. Without thinking, he gave her a brotherly hug. "Shh… it's alright. It was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. Shh…"

She shuddered as she tried to get herself under control. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd had this dream before, or that when she had recurring nightmares they generally came true. She just shook her head. After a few minutes she managed to get out, "I'm alright now, Luke." She looked up at him and mustered a watery smile. "Thanks."

Yoda cleared his throat. "Privacy, we would like. Leave us you should." He looked pointedly at Luke, who glanced at Lisa. Giving him a reassuring smile, he got up and walked out the door.

When Yoda was sure they were alone, he asked, "Many times, you have had this dream, yes?"

She glanced up sharply. "How'd you know?"

"Stirrings in the Force, I felt. Before your nightmare began, and during, they were." Meeting her gaze, his eyes softened. "Violent, was it not? A message from the Force it was."

She sighed and rested her head in her hands. After a moment she raised her head again, and asked, "Do you have any water? My mouth is dry…"

Yoda nodded and tottered out of the room, returning within a few moments with a drinking bulb. Wordlessly he handed her the water, staring at her. She gulped down the water, trying to ignore his persistent stare. Finally she snapped, "What? What are you looking at?"

He shook his head on his way out of the room. "Unused to training such undisciplined padawans I am. Taken from their family at birth, a padawan once was. Easier to train, they were." He shook his head sadly. "Try to sleep. Redress your wounds in the morning, we will."

She awoke to the sound of arguing outside. Forcing herself to a sitting position, she tried to muster the strength to stand, but found she couldn't. Growling, she tried again, until finally giving up with a sigh and waiting for someone to come explain what was going on.

"I'm going. My friends need me!" Upon hearing Luke say this she straightened, and made an effort to stand once more. Leaning heavily upon the walls, she struggled to the door of the hut, only to find that Luke had just entered. Seeing her leaning on the wall, he supported her as he led her back to her bed. "Lisa, I-…I had a vision. Han and Leia are in danger in Cloud City. Vader has them… I have to go help them. Will you be alright here?" His blue eyes pleaded for her to understand.

Her eyes softened. "Do what you have to do Luke, I'll wait here and recuperate. Don't worry, I'd do the same in your position."

He nodded his thanks with a grin. "When you're better, I've programmed some coordinates into your navi computer. It's the location of the Rebel's new base. If you find that their gone by the time you get there, come back here and wait for me. I'll come and get you when I've helped Leia and Han."

She nodded, and gave him a little shove. "Go. I'll be fine."

He ran out the door, towards his X-Wing. Raising Artoo into his socket using the Force, he was gone within a few minutes. Lisa watched through a window as the X-Wing disappeared from view, and turned, startled to find a little Jedi Master staring at her.

After regarding her for a few more minutes, he turned and walked away, returning with some stew from the pot. He handed it to her, and she briefly wondered just how long it had been sitting in the pot, before eating it. Sighing, she said, "I hope you didn't expect me to try to make him stay. They're my friends too."

He didn't answer her, instead saying, "Begin your training we shall. Physically fit you are, so train the mind, we will."

Straining to keep her focus, Lisa lifted a twelfth rock into the air, and set them spinning, orbiting herself and each other. It was the eighth day of such training, and it was starting to take its toll. Teeth gritted, she lifted a thirteenth. It proved too much for her, and the rocks fell from the air, thumping to the ground as she flopped to the ground. She gasped for air and reached for her water. Taking long gulps, she found Yoda staring at her. As she watched, he turned his back and waddled towards his hut. "Meditate you shall. Improve your concentration you should."

She stared after him. _Improve my concentration indeed… I think I'll focus on this wound instead. It's a distraction._

She opened her eyes to a little green face. She recoiled and hit the back of her head against the tree. "Ow…"

"Meditate you did. But on your concentration you did not. Feeling better, your legs are?"

She nodded, refusing to feel guilty. "The pain was distracting me. So in a way, by healing my legs did improve my concentration."

He gave her a slow nod, a sparkle to his eye. "Ready you are. Follow me." She got up and followed the little man to a large tree whose roots formed a cave. When he stopped, she looked at him in confusion. She focused and gasped as she felt dark energy from the Force permeating from the cave. He nodded at the entrance. "Enter you shall. Physically and mentally ready you are."

She just stared at him. "You want _me_ to go in _there_…" It was his turn to return the stare. "Fine…" She used the molecules around her to create a dagger, before being stopped by Yoda.

"Need it, you will not. Leave it." She looked at him, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she sighed, and put the dagger down.

"Whatever you say, little man. What should I expect to find in there?"

"Know, I do not. Different it is, for every person." He sighed and shuffled to sit on a protruding root. "Wait here I shall."

She glanced from alien to entrance. Finally, she took a deep breath and entered the cave.

At first it was just a dark cavern. She looked around, on her guard. She had a bad feeling about this. Hearing something behind her, she spun. Nothing. She heard a different noise, and wondered what it was, until she realized it was crying. Her crying. Looking to the walls of the cavern, she saw herself, younger, in a ball leant up against the wall with her head resting on her knees.

Lisa frowned. Something wasn't right here. She heard the first noise again. Spinning, she caught a glimpse of a shadow, but that wasn't what made her stop, shocked. There, against the opposite wall, was a body. "No…" she whispered, hearing the sobs of the younger her echoing her sentiments.

"No, no, no, no… no, Kaleb…" the younger her cried softly. Lisa watched as a shadow approached the other her, and became angry. She remembered clearly what had happened. Baring her teeth, she dived in front of the younger her.

"Not this time. You can't have her this time." She growled, angry that the forgotten memories had been stirred up. Making the Force energy into a ball of visible energy, she threw it at the shadow. The shadow vanished without being destroyed, and a vision of her friends replaced it. They were fighting against some stormtroopers when she repeated the trick. The stormtroopers down for the count, but not dead, her friends all stopped to stare. Leia backed up. Han pointed his blaster at her and Luke drew his lightsaber. Confused, she asked, "What's the matter?"

Leia replied, scared. "Only dark Jedi can use that kind of attack."

Lisa was shocked. "No. I'm not a dark Jedi… I'm not." Luke and Han advanced upon her, weapons pointed at her. She held up her hands, backing away. _How can I be a dark Jedi if I didn't attack out of hate?_ "Please! They're still alive, see?" She pointed. They ignored her. She glanced at the troopers, and noticed with horror they had turned into Rebel soldiers. "No…" She whispered, before feeling a blaster bolt rip through her.

She fell to the floor, laying there. She couldn't move, couldn't react. She could only stare as the vision was replaced once more by her crying against the wall. The shadow appeared again, approaching the younger her, laughing lowly. He stopped halfway between the two versions of herself, and turned to face the older one. An irrational thought entered her head, _How do I know I'm the real Lisa? What if_ I'm _the illusion, and this is her vision?_ She banished the thought from her mind. This was no time to ponder riddles and philosophy.

The shadow advanced on her slowly, splitting into many shadows. When they had her completely surrounded they swarmed her, like in her dream. She was powerless to move, powerless to stop them. She couldn't even scream.

As the shadows engulfed her, a light entered her eyes. _No._ She thought firmly. _It is _not _going to end like this, in some cave on a tiny planet. It's not._

She felt her strength building, a light within her that inspired calm and serenity as she drew it in. Opening her hands, which had until now been fists, she was surprised to see that the light was visible to the naked eye. It spread up her arms and down her torso, engulfing her body as it banished the shadow. Brightening, it became almost unbearable. She closed her eyes against the light…

Lisa awoke on the floor of the cave, not knowing how long she had been there. Giving a weak cough, she rolled to her knees and stood shakily. Making her way out of the cave, she glanced at the Jedi Master waiting patiently. She didn't know how to feel about what she had just gone through, or the result.

Weakening, she fell to her knees. Yoda waddled over and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Done well, you have. Rest you should." She merely nodded, too exhausted to say anything, and let her eyes fall closed.

Awaking some time later, she noticed a bowl of stew and a bulb of water by her bed. Listening to her stomach growl, she wolfed down the stew, and gulped down the water.

The Jedi Master chose that moment to enter, leaning heavily on his gimer stick. "Awake you are, good." He regarded her closely, choosing the right words to say. "When came to me, you did, training you had already received. Physically strong you were, and mentally capable. In no need of further training were you. Proved it, the trial of the cave did."

He moved closer to her and spoke again. "Confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight I do. Make a lightsaber, you need only do. Come, materials I have."

She stood and stretched, following the little green man out of the room, too shocked to speak. _Right… I think the little guy's going easy on me… he must be… I've only been training for about eight days._ Frowning, she thought of a question. "How long was I out for?"

"Unconscious for two days, you were. Difficult, your trial was?"

She nodded without speaking. She was still very confused about what had happened.

Stopping in a room of the hut Lisa had never been in before, she noticed an array of hilts and crystals, as well as a bunch of electrical components that she couldn't name. Yoda spoke again. "Pick your components you must. Let the Force guide you in creating you lightsaber, you should. Reflect your personality, it should. Patient, you must be. Time it takes."

She nodded, and looked slowly around the room. An amber coloured crystal caught her eyes. She examined it with her eyes, and then with her senses. Putting it down on the work bench, she chose a couple of lenses to finely focus the lasers, and an emitter matrix. She continued choosing components that felt right until she had a collection laid out on the work bench in front of her. The only thing she needed was a hilt.

A smile slowly spread across her face as she pictured a design in her mind. She set about altering a plain hilt of Yoda's to look the way she wanted. That done, she looked at the components once more before sinking into a deep meditative state, letting the Force guide her in her efforts to build the weapon of the Jedi.

Sweat soaked her clothes as she came to her senses. Realising where she was, she almost dropped her new lightsaber. She grasped it firmly in her hands, the grip feeling comfortable, just the right size. She examined it closely, with her eyes and with her mind, looking for flaws. She saw the hilt's design and smiled once more. Seeing the double lines at the top and bottom, joined by two more on the back of the lightsaber, her grin widened.

She looked at the bottom of the lightsaber and almost laughed out loud. _Well, every knight has to have a coat of arms…_ on the bottom of the lightsaber she had carved a picture of Earth, with two lightsabers crossed over it. _A little more contemporary than any other coat of arms that I've see, but it'll do._ All of the carvings had been filled with Bismuth, a white metal, leaving the effect of white against dark silver.

After surveying her work, she hung it on her belt for the first time, and walked out of the room to see Yoda.

She caught up to the little man as he was pulling her X-Wing out of the marsh it had sunk into. She whistled lowly. With all that had been going on she hadn't noticed how far it had sunk. Her R5 unit whistled at being treated so indignantly, and she blushed. How was she to know that droids had feelings? She just thought that Skywalker's droids were unusual… She glanced at Yoda, then did a double take. Did he look… amused? She shook her head. Of course not.

Wordlessly she handed the lightsaber to him. He inspected it and gave her a silent nod. Quietly she said, "I think its time for me to go. And I think you should come with me. The Rebellion could do with a Jedi Master, and I know that Luke and I still have a lot to learn from you."

He shook his head. "A long life I have led. Nine hundred years old, I am. Help I would not be." His tone turning lighter, he added, "Too small the cockpit is, fit we would both not."

She grinned. "I didn't mean now… but if you'd prefer to stay here… I can see why you would. I should get my stuff together…" Impulsively she dropped to her knees and gave the little man a hug.

Stunned, Yoda thought, _Shock me, a few things still can!_

Blushing, she got up and walked to the hut to collect her things.

Waving goodbye to Yoda, she found it was much easier to pilot an X-Wing through the atmosphere when there wasn't a large storm making every turn a fight for control. When she reached the freedom of space she pulled up the navigational data Luke had transmitted to R5 and pulled the hyperspace lever, ready for a long flight to the Rebel base on Arbra.

A/n. Well, that's part 1 of 2. Hope you liked it, it's better than the first release. Please, review, or I won't put up part 2., I'll just move onto the revamping of another story. And it won't be a star wars one, just to spite all you non-reviewers! I allow anonymous reviews, so that's no excuse! Lol, just do it, please, it'll take 2 minutes and I spent a lot more on this story :P


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother was being pushed, shoved by men in white armor. Her little brother was being dragged by the neck and thrown into a cell. Her older sister was clawing at the arm of the man who held her in a head lock, struggling as she fought for air.

Eventually they were all gathered in the same cell and the cell doors closed with a loud clang. The locks were activated and her family was trapped…

Lisa awoke with a start, gasping for breath as an overwhelming urge to exit hyperspace hit her, and before she knew it she had hit the emergency abort button and her fighter ship had dropped out of hyperspace with a shudder.

Ignoring her squealing R5 unit she cradled her head in her hands as she thought about what had happened. She'd been sleeping when she started dreaming of her family… _No, not dreaming_, she thought. _It was much too real to be a dream._ It was something more. Her family was in trouble, and they needed her help.

Her face set in grim determination, she set the nav-computer for Earth, effectively turning the small fighter around, and engaged the hyperdrive.

Arriving in Earth's system, she immediately shot for the planet, ignoring hails by the Imperials orbiting the planet; she figured going in hot and fast was the best way to go.

Pulling the X-Wing to a quick but smooth landing in her home city, she popped the hatch and leapt out, expecting Stormtroopers to be waiting in ambush. Seeing none she grinned and gathered her senses, searching for her family.

When she realised where they were she groaned in frustration, and walked back to her X-Wing, ducking behind the corner of a building when she saw two Stormtroopers cautiously approaching the unmanned fighter. Extending her senses and realising that there were only two in the nearby area she stepped out from her hiding place and cleared her throat.

Quick as a blaster bolt they spun around to face her, yelling "Freeze! Put your hands up."

She gave the Stormtrooper giving the orders a curious look. "You're from here aren't you? They've started training Earthlings already… more fodder for war that they spread to every system they touch…"

"That's enough outta you!" The leader yelled and let loose a volley of blaster bolts.

Quick as a fox she whipped out her lightsaber and deflected the bolts, taking out the Stormtroopers in the process. Shaking her head, she leapt into the cockpit and took off towards the Star Destroyer where she felt her family's presence.

Reaching orbit she was once again hailed by the Imperials, but this time she was greeted with a squadron of TIE's to add emphasis to the demands they made. "Unidentified fighter, power down and await tractoring. Repeat, unidentified fighter, power down and await tractoring." The warning was accompanied by multiple torpedo lock alarms.

Sighing she flicked her comm switch, toggling to an open band. "Umm… hey… I'm kinda important to your boss so you might not want to hit me with those torpedoes you have aimed at me…"

The voice returned, this time mocking. "Oh? And just who would you be, to be so important to our 'leaders'?"

This time she rolled her eyes. "Well the people here call me the White Knight, and just who are you?"

She could hear him spluttering as he ordered the torpedo locks broken. She brought the X-Wing in on a gentle arc towards the Star Destroyer, slowly bringing it in complete view of the tractor beams. She muttered, "Tractor away buddy. I'm not going anywhere."

When the X-Wing set down on the deck of the Star Destroyer's landing bay, Lisa opened the hatch and held her hands out and up, so it was obvious she had no weapons. Standing slowly, she let out a low whistle. There was about fifty stormtroopers, all pointing their blasters at her. She just stood there, thinking that jumping down suddenly would be a bad idea. A tech rolled a ladder up to her X-Wing, and she stepped slowly onto the top rung. As she slowly descended, the stormtrooper's weapons tracked her decent.

When she reached the bottom, she heard a barked order, saw a flash of blue, and felt darkness overtake her as multiple stun bolts hit her at once.

Lisa awoke with a groan, attempting to move her arms to clutch her head. She realised something was wrong when she couldn't lift her arms. Trying to move her legs, she realised they were restrained as well. Opening her eyes and looking down at her body, she realised she was strapped down.

"Ah, I see you're awake." She looked towards the man who spoke, noticing he wore a grey uniform, and an insignia that she could only guess meant he was high on the food chain. "Lord Vader will be with you shortly. He currently has other business to attend to."

Lisa moaned as a rolling wave of nausea swept through her stomach. Thinking dimly, _must be a bad reaction to the stun blasts,_ she struggled with the urge to throw up, worried that she would choke on the remnants of ration bars if she were to do it lying down.

The man in the grey uniform walked to her side. "Pitiful." He sneered, and stalked out of the room.

Lisa tried to concentrate on the straps of metal that bound her body, but everytime her focus wandered from restraining her stomach, she had to redouble her efforts not to throw up.

Eventually she drifted off, forgetting about escaping her prison as her mind escaped the struggle with her body.

Waking again, she noticed two things. The first was the sour taste of bile in her mouth. The second was that the officer had left, and there was no one in the room with her. She cleared her mind, making quick work of the restraints as she melted them with the Force.

Making her way to the door, she put her ear against it in an effort to hear what was going on outside. Hearing only the buzz of electronics, she shook her head at the habit. Heedless of the guards that were probably outside the door, she summoned the Force to blow it outwards, ready to fight off any guards that might be waiting.

Lisa grinned as she noticed the white armour sticking out from under the crumpled door, and spared a glanced in either direction, checking for reinforcements. She set off in one direction, picking it entirely at random, as sent out her senses, checking for reinforcements around each corner as she made her way deeper and deeper into the heart of the Star Destroyer.

She ran into a few guards on the way, and disposed of them quickly and quietly. As she reached the end of the detention cells she noticed a weapons locker. Mentally crossing her fingers, she muttered a quick, 'Jackpot' when she spied her lightsaber. Grabbing that and a blaster, she turned and exited the detention centre, heading towards where she felt her family's presence, wondering idly why they weren't in the cell next to hers.

The next corridor was rife with Imperials. Turning the corner, Lisa whipped her lightsaber out, activating it as blaster bolts flew towards her. Deflecting them back in the way that they came, she stopped when there was no one left moving within the corridor. Quickly, she ran in the general direction she felt her family, aware that she had probably sprung all kinds of alarms against her now.

She hit reached a second detention centre, and a piece of the puzzle clicked into place. There was more than one detention centre on this Star Destroyer.

Disposing of the guards, she skidded to a stop in front of a cell, where she felt her mother's, sister's and brother's presences. Knocking loudly on the door, she called out, "Step away from the door. I'm going to get you out of here."

Her mother's voice, "Lisa? Lisa is that really you? Oh we were so worried when you left, we-"

Lisa cut her mother off. "We can discuss this later, but are you all away from the door?" When she got an affirmative reply, Lisa activated her lightsaber and cut through the door. When she saw her family's appearance, anger flared within her. They were gaunt, looking as though they hadn't eaten in days. There were bags under their eyes to show of sleep deprivation.

Lisa took a deep, calming breath. Gesturing to the hole she had made, she said, "I'll explain later, we have to get out of here."

They stepped gingerly through the oval hole in the door, and took off running in the direction Lisa indicated. She followed behind them, and at the end of the corridor took the lead, senses stretched as far as they went. She led them to the landing bay where her X-Wing stood, solitary and clamped down. Making her way over to the one man fighter, she noticed that it would probably never fly again, and released the R5 unit from its socket. Turning to her family, who had followed her, she said, "It's okay, we were never going to escape in that anyway."

Looking around, she spied a lambda class shuttle. Pointing, she said, "We're going to escape in _that_." Her eyes narrowed. "We should have been approached by now. There's no way they don't know where we are." Her family looked fearful. A tall, black figure rounded the bow of the X-Wing, wheezing. Lisa activated her lightsaber with a snap-_hiss_. "Go! Get on the ship, I'll be there in a second."

Without waiting for a reply, she threw herself at Darth Vader, thrusting and parrying with lightning speed as she waited for her family to scurry up the loading ramp. Yelling at her R5 unit to get up there and make the ship ready for take off, she was forced back, one, then two steps by Vader, the superior swordsman.

Gritting her teeth, Lisa fought back, gaining the ground that she had lost, waiting to hear the hum of the lambda class shuttle's engines. When she did, she made her move. Leaping backwards, she reached a hand out and sent a Force pulse towards Vader, throwing him off balance. She followed it quickly with a wave of power, forcing Vader into the opposing wall. Running up the boarding ramp, she slapped the controls to close it and settled into the pilot's seat. "Strap yourselves in! This is gonna get bumpy."

Her family followed her instructions, and Lisa lifted off of the deck. Noticing the landing bay doors closing, she gunned it, barely avoiding the steel barriers as she shot past. Jinking and juking to avoid tractor beams, she barked at the R5 unit, "Get us a course out of here. Anywhere but Arbra. We need it yesterday!"

Ignoring the droid's reply, she focused on avoiding both tractor beams and turbolaser fire. When the droid supplied the course, she pulled the lever, and slumped in her seat.

Taking a deep breath, she spun around to face her family, and was met by wide eyed stares. "What?" She snapped.

Her older sister, Amelia, was the first to respond. "You've been busy then?"

Lisa grinned, unbuckled her crash webbing, and embraced her. When she had finished, she embraced her mother, and her little brother, Jack. "It's so good to see you all. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I had a vision that you were in trouble, and-"

"Wait. You had a vision? You've never been able to do that before…" Her mother trailed off.

Lisa sighed. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do then. You see, when I was chased by the Imperials, I was rescued by some members of the Rebellion." Holding up a hand to forestall Jack's comments, she added, "And they are not all savages bent on taking over the universe for their own greed, like the Empire says. They want to over throw the Empire, but that's only because of what the Empire stands for. They took me back to their base, and offered me a position in their military. I didn't agree, and I didn't refuse. When the Imperials attacked, I escaped, and ended up with a friend of mine, Luke Skywalker, on a dinghy little backwater called Dagobah."

At this, her mother pointed out, "They call Earth a backwater, you know."

Lisa shook her head. "A backwater, as in no towns, no cities, the only building I saw was built by a miniature green hermit man and the world was completely covered in swamp. Anyway, turns out the little guy was a Jedi Master, who survived a culling that Emperor Palpatine set in place when he first established the Galactic Empire. Me and Luke trained with him until Luke ran off to save our friends. Yoda gave me the title of Jedi Knight, and I was on my way to the new Rebel base when I had a vision of all of you getting captured. I headed straight to Earth, got caught, escaped, rescued you and here we are."

Their mouths hung agape. Amelia was the first to recover. She said with a grin, "Very busy then."

Lisa grinned in response. A warning sounded, and she turned back to the controls. "We're dropping out of hyperspace, hold on. Alright, R5, calculate a series of micro jumps, and then have us jump to Arbra." Responding to his query as she read it on the screen, she snapped, "I don't know, eight jumps? And can you program the computer to do it without me? I need a break, those stun blasts really hit me hard. Thanks R5."

Her family were staring at her. Her brother spoke up. "You're speaking to that droid like it's, it's…"

"Like it's a person?" Lisa finished with a smile. He nodded, drawing a disgruntled beep from R5. "He is, kind of. He has his quirks, like anyone, and he works better if you treat him right, and not like an object." She stood with a grunt. "Right now, I really do need a rest. I think I was hit by maybe a dozen stun bolts, and that fight with Vader really took it out of me."

She stumbled as the ship hit a hyperspace eddy, and made her way towards the galley of the shuttle. Pulling open draws, she spied a box of rations. Chucking a couple to each member of her family, she said, "Eat these. They aren't that flash, but they're chock full of yummy nutrients and crap like that. You'll get a better meal when we get to the base, its not too far." To R5 she added, "Get me up when we're half an hour from Arbra."

Not waiting for a reply, she found her way to a bed and lay down. She was asleep within seconds.

Lisa awoke to hands shaking her. Looking up with bleary eyes, she saw her mother looking down at her. "That little droid of yours said to wake you up. We're almost there."

Lisa nodded and sprung to her feet, making her way to the cockpit. "How long we got, R5?"

He beeped a response. "Alright, how do you change the IFF of this bad boy? We can't go in broadcasting an Imperial code, we'll be blown from the sky."

Another beep, followed by a woeful sounding moan. "What do you mean, we can't? Why don't you know the IFF? You're a Rebel droid, for crying out loud."

Another response. "Fine…" Lisa scrubbed her face with her hands, thinking. "Alright, power down all the weapons now, and when we get out of hyperspace I want you to change the wing formation to the submissive. Maybe if we aren't a threat, they won't shoot to kill… And power up the comm., all frequencies. I want to be able to send a message as soon as we clear hyperspace."

They waited in silence, tersely watching as the count down timed clicked over each second. When they exited hyperspace, Lisa immediately keyed the comm. "Rebel base, this is Lisa Edwards. Repeat this is Lisa Edwards, do not fire. I am piloting a commandeered Imperial shuttle, and request asylum. Repeat, do not fire."

An unknown voice sounded from the comm. "Power down and prepare to be boarded. Hostile actions will be met with lethal responses. Repeat, power down." Lisa sighed, and powered down the lambda class shuttle.

Several minutes later, she heard an umbilical being attached to the hull. She instructed her family to join her in the main passenger bay. Holding her arms up in a sign of acquiescence, Lisa stood still as stun cuffs were snapped around her wrists, and the wrists of her family, and her weapons taken off of her. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." She said, for their benefit.

After landing planetside, they were marched deeper into the base. Lisa heard a surprised voice call her name. Turning slightly, she saw Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian running towards her. Her guards bristled, and Wedge barked. "Stand down. Release them."

One of them muttered, "Yes commander," before passing the key over the locks on her stun cuffs and those of her family.

Massaging her wrists, Lisa grinned. "Thanks Wedge. Or should I say Commander Antilles?"

He grinned in reply. "Wedge is fine. Who are these people?"

She hugged Amelia with one arm while she answered. "My family. Just finished rescuing them from the Imperials, thought I might come round for some of that award winning hospitality."

He looked regretful, and turned to the head security officer. "Return any weapons they had on them." The second in command passed over her blaster and a lightsaber.

Wedge did a double take as he noticed the cylinder. "Is that…" She nodded, and Wes grinned.

"So now you can't get annoyed at me when I call you a Jedi. Ha!" She stuck her tongue out, and her brother slapped her chin, causing her to bite it. "Ow, by dongue… you bittle…"

Wedge turned to the security officer. "You're dismissed."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry commander, but I have instructions from the council of war to take her to a meeting. Their orders supersede yours, sir."

He nodded grimly. "Then I'm coming too." Wes and Hobbie fell in behind him, and they finished their march to the makeshift council chambers.

Standing in front of the leaders of the Rebellion, Lisa couldn't help but be impressed. The room was a lot nicer than it had been on Hoth.

When Borsk Fey'lya noticed her lack of stun cuffs and possession of her weapons, he stood up, pointing a shaky finger at her and her family. "Restrain them! Quickly!"

As the security officers moved to comply, Leia stood regally, Lisa noticing her for the first time. There were more lines to her face, and Luke sat at her side. "That won't be necessary, officers. Leave them be."

Confused, they looked to Mon Mothma for an answer. "Leave her, for now."

Lisa let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

Luke chose this time to speak up. "Lisa, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be training with Yoda."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, after he told me I had learned all he could teach me, and I built my lightsaber, and he granted me the title of Jedi Knight, I thought I needed a holiday. Anyway, why aren't _you_ back there? Pretty obviously, everyone's fine." Looking around she noticed that Han and Chewie were nowhere to be seen. "Or maybe not…" She trailed off.

Leia spoke softly. "Han was encased is carbonite, and delivered to Jabba the Hutt by a bounty hunter named Boba Fett."

Lisa's eyes conveyed her horror. "Where's Chewie? He's not-"

Leia shook her head. "He's tinkering with the _Falcon_. It hit him hard."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. She was about to ask whether Han would be alright, encased in carbonite, when someone cleared her voice. Looking to Mon Mothma, she heard the older woman ask, "I'd like an answer to Luke's question, Lisa. What _are_ you doing here?"

Lisa met her gaze firmly. "I'm here to help. And my family needs asylum. The Imperials kidnapped them from Earth, to try to get to me." Raising her voice, she met each council member's eyes before continuing. "You all wanted a Jedi. Well here I am."

Fey'lya scoffed. "And we're supposed to believe you're a Jedi?"

Luke spoke up. "Yes. Yoda probably made her a Jedi just after I left. Lisa has been able to do the things he had me doing since before we met her."

Lisa interrupted. "Ten days after you left, actually…" She shut up at the glare she received from Fey'lya.

Mon Mothma regarded her quietly. Finally, she said, "You stole an X-Wing, disregarded direct orders, and made contact with the Imperials."

Lisa replied, "I _borrowed_ an X-Wing, helped you all escape, half destroyed Vader's ship and trained to become a Jedi, like you asked."

Fey'lya snapped. "If you _borrowed_ a ship, then where is it?"

She looked down. "Um… kinda still in the guts of an Imperial Star Destroyer…"

He looked triumphant. "You handed our technology over to the enemy before returning to steal more. How'd you know where we were?"

She opened her mouth, before closing it again. She wasn't about to get Luke in trouble. He, however, didn't need any help in the matter. "I gave her the coordinates. Her story is the truth."

Fey'lya replied, outraged. "So you're a spy too, are you Skywalker?"

Mon Mothma retorted, angry. "Luke is above reproach, Councillor. You'd do well to remember that." Her icy gaze passed over Lisa. "If he says she's telling the truth, then I think we can believe her. Welcome back Lisa."

She let out a breath in relief, muttering 'that was close' to her family before replying to Mon Mothma. "Thankyou. And I _am_ sorry about the X-Wing. They clamped it down, and I was going to cut it free when Vader showed up and we had to leave in a hurry…"

Mon Mothma's eyes raised at this, but she didn't ask the question on her mind.

She dismissed the meeting, and Leia and Luke stepped forward to greet Lisa with a hug. "I'm glad you're alright." Luke whispered in her ear.

Giving him a firm hug in reply, she said quietly, "I'm glad you didn't get yourself killed when you ran off…"

He grinned, and she turned to hug Leia. Whispering in her ear, she said, "We'll get him back."

Leia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Brightening, Lisa gestured to her friends. "Guys, this is Princess Leia Organa, and Luke Skywalker." She gestured to her family, "This is my sister Amelia, brother Jack, and mother, Brooke."

Luke cleared his throat, before saying, mock-stern, "That's Commander Skywalker to you."

She grinned. "They giving out commanderships as party favours now? Both you and Wedge, good job…"

He grinned, before turning to shake the hands of her family members.

Once her family was settled in their rooms, and had had a decent meal, Lisa found herself on a balcony overlooking a beautiful green valley.

She didn't look up as Luke joined her. They stood in silence for a while, until he spoke quietly. "I didn't get a chance to ask you on Dagobah, but what were those dreams about?"

She started. Of all the questions he could have asked, that was the last one on her mind. She considered not answering, but figured she owed him as much. Starting out slowly, not trusting her own voice, she became lost in the memories. "When I first discovered my abilities, I found out that I wasn't alone. I met two others, Kaleb and Marcus, who already had a rudimentary understanding of the Force, except they called it the Power. They helped me train, and together we honed our techniques. Kaleb was like an older brother to me, supporting me even when I had difficulties with my family. You see, they weren't always supportive of what I could do."

"Together, we stopped bank robberies, and assaults, and basically whatever illegal act we could find. Me, Marcus and Kaleb garnered favour in the public's eye, and eventually my family accepted who and what I had become. Marcus, however, became more distant, more power hungry. The public trusted us, even though we wore masks and hoods, but he wanted more. They admired us, but he wanted them to fear him, and give him money for saving their lives. Eventually, when one man refused, Marcus killed him, and Kaleb and I knew we had to stop him, no matter the cost." Lisa paused, her eyes clouded over with tears. Luke put a comforting arm around her shoulder, silently urging her to continue her story. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she continued.

"When we confronted Marcus, he attacked us, and we defended ourself. At the start of the battle I was knocked out, leaving Kaleb to fight by himself. I woke up just in time to see Marcus run him through with a sword. I screamed, and cradled his body in my arms even as Marcus laughed, saying something about how power was so much easier to come by when you worked for yourself, without the inhibitions of serving people, and I snapped. I threw myself at him, and I knew that I was doing something wrong, but I killed him. Snapped his neck with the Force." Tears rolled down her face, even as Luke hugged her tightly. "If I had of been faster, or stronger… if I hadn't been knocked out, Kaleb would still be alive. It's my fault."

She felt him shake his head as she heard him say in her ear, "It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save him. You did what was necessary, for the good of the innocent. You did your best."

They stood like that for a while, until she finished with, "It's something I tried to bury, but the fever brought the memories out. Now everytime I close my eyes, I see Kaleb falling to the ground…" Her eyes were bleak.

Before he could respond, a warning klaxon filled the air. Luke's comlink buzzed. "Imperial cruiser in system. All pilots report to hangar for briefing."

Luke cursed under his breath. Lisa wiped his eyes and followed. When they got there she saw all the non-combatants being loaded into shuttles, and she spotted her family among the crowd.

Seeing Leia wave her over, the princess spoke when she reached them. "There aren't enough ships this time for you, Lisa. You'll need to go up with the civilians."

Lisa shook her head. "Where are you going?"

Leia replied. "Me, Lando and Chewie are taking the _Falcon_ up and defending against the cruisers."

Lisa nodded. "Then I'm coming too."

Leia looked about ready to argue, but thought better of it. "Alright. Let's go." Under her breath she added, "I just hope the hunk of junk flies."

Lisa strapped herself straight into the laser turret's chair, prepared to fight the multitudes of TIE fighters that appeared on her display screen. Hearing the whine of the engines as they took off, she steadied her nerves. A voice crackled over her head set. "I'm Lando Calrissian. I hear you're a pretty good shot. Let's hope you live up to your reputation."

Toggling her comm., she replied, "Don't you worry about that, Lando. Just focus on your own TIEs."

They cleared atmosphere and immediately started rolling, to avoid the laser fire that came their way. Lisa opened fire, and scored a direct hit, leaving a fireball where the TIE fighter used to be.

The battle raged, and Lisa fired repeatedly, scoring hits with calm efficiency. Eventually the convoy disappeared into hyperspace, leaving just the _Falcon_ and a handful of defending space yachts and starfighters to follow. Lisa watched as the star lines stretched and they escaped into hyperspace, heading towards the new Rebel Alliance base.

A/n. Alright, that's it for Double Trouble folks. I think I'm going to do an Episode Six: Return of the Jedis? Fic, but I haven't started writing yet, and I figure I should finish the other stories I have in progress before starting the next one, or at least finish some of them J. Anyway, don't forget to review!


End file.
